Miracles
by baibabs
Summary: Roy discovers Riza is having his child. How will the two handle it? Royai
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Roy woke up light hit his face. His eyes darted to the clock only 2:30 still had three hours till he had to go to work. He sat up and noticed the bathroom door was cracked and the light was on.

"Knock-knock, anyone in there", He walked in Riza was passed out on the floor.

"Riza, are you okay", the only reply he got was a muffled groan.

He picked her up and put her back in bed. Riza was covered in a sheen of sweat and was a little paler then usual. Roy went and turned off the bathroom light but before he left he noticed something in the trash can. He turned and looked down a pregnancy test, not any pregnancy test a positive pregnancy test. His jaw dropped Riza was pregnant how? Well he knew how but, when and why hadn't she told him.

He picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number. Hughes picked up the phone.

"Roy do you know what time it is", Hughes was half-asleep and Roy could hear it in his voice.

"I know what time it is and I just need to talk to someone."

"About...?"

"Riza's pregnant" Hughes got really quiet.

"O My Gosh…. WHEN IS THE BABY DUE? I KNEW YOU WERE GREAT FOR EACH OTHER!" Roy moved his ear from the phone he could still hear Hughes loud and clear.

"Shut up Maes, which hospital did you go to when Gracia was pregnant?"

"Well it was Dr. Falman in Central"

"Thanks I needed that Maes Bye"

"Bye tell Riza I said Congrats" The phone clicked. Roy moved back greeted with more questions How far along was she? What were they going to do about the fraternization laws? He was beginning to regret calling Maes.

Around 4 he woke up he heard a lurching noise in the bathroom Riza. He opened the door.

"RIZA!" She wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet.

"Morning Roy" she sounded so weak.

"Riza I know why you're sick", Riza's eyes widened as she looked in the trash can.

"I should have hid it" She averted her eyes and turned around.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You know why", Of course he knew those pesky laws. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know but I don't care", Riza turned back around and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What are we going to do, Roy?"

"I'll tell you what were going to do, we're going to get you a doctor's appointment and we're going to get married for real this time." Riza looked up.

"You mean it Roy"

"Of course I do"

To Be Continued

**A/N**

**This is my first fanfic so please any review or mail would be great you could even flame me as long as it helps me make my next fanfic better.**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**RoyXRiza**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Riza stood up.

"Roy, if we don't leave now we're going to be late." she turned and exited the bathroom.

"Wow, one moment she looks as if she might cry and finally shows some vulnerability. Then she turns right back into a clam, controlling taskmaster." After a few minutes both exit the house and get into the car.

"So Riza how long have you known?"

"Not long and before you ask yes I'm sure it's yours."

"I'm going to make you a doctors' appointment here in central, the doctor who worked at the clinic helped with Gracia's pregnancy."

"How do you know that?!"She turned and eyed him suspiciously.

"Well when I saw the test I had to talk to someone and I figured Hughes could h-" Riza cut him off.

"So you told Hughes."

"Yes is that a bad thing."

"Of course it is now everyone knows." Riza let out an inward sigh and turned back around. When they entered the parking lot Riza noticed Armstrong waiting for them.

"Hello you two lovebirds, congratulations on the little bundle of joy!"He ran over to Roy and hugged him. Riza could almost here the snapping of his bones.

"Armstrong I would prefer my husband unsquished" At those words Armstrong dropped Roy.

"Thank you so much Armstrong." As Riza said this she let her head fall on Roy's shoulder. Roy could hear her faintly whisper.

"I blame this on you."

"Well Armstrong Riza and I should probably get to work." Roy quickly shook his hand and left. When they entered the building, all of the conversations stopped and everyone turned and stared. Then everyone broke out into a chorus of "For he is a jolly good fellow."

"Where the heck is Hughes I swear I'm going to kill him!"

"Why you should have already known he was going to do something stupid like this." She sighed and looked up at Roy patiently. He could feel his cheeks turn somewhat pink.

"So when should we plan the real wedding?"

"Soon while I can still fit in my old wedding dress." Suddenly the door opened Hughes, Havoc, Falman, and Breda entered the room. Flam broke away from the group to talk to Riza.

"My brother runs a clinic here in Central, that maybe able to help you."

"Thanks for the advice Falman." Riza gave him a warm smile before going off on other subjects.

**Meanwhile on the other side of the room. **

"So how does it feel to be a daddy, Roy?" Breda and Havoc managed to say in unison.

"I can't wait till you get pictures of your child Roy I bet it'll look just like you!" Hughes began pulling out swarms of pictures while Breda and Havoc continued to laugh in the background. Roy really wanted to drop this conversation.

"Hey Hughes will you be the best man at my real wedding."

"Roy, I really wish you would stop calling this our real wedding." Riza looked up she was probably hoping for a small wedding with Maes there everyone who knew him would be there to.

"Well Riza since no one knew about our last wedding, I wanted to make this one right." As he said this more pink drifted on to her cheeks.

"When is the wedding then Roy I'll be your best man." This time Riza spoke up.

"This Saturday, Breda, Havoc, Falman, and Hughes you may each bring two guests that's it only two and I don't want any arguments about it ether." Roy's mouth fell open. He expected the wedding to be soon just not this soon.

"Roy come with me we need to something really important" Riza motioned for he three men to stay in the office.

"What's so important we have to do it now?"

"We have to inform further president Bradley."

"Why?!"

"Well Roy, I can't hide pregnancy and I will eventually have to sign a LOA form so might as well get over it and invite him and his family to the wedding."

**To Be Continued **

**A/N**

**Okay for those of you who are wondering Roy and Riza basically Eloped and they weren't going to tell anyone. But now their plans got messed up so might as well have a real wedding while your at it don't you think.**

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR IT"S CHARARCTERS Except baby-chan**

**I'm thinking about the name of the baby if you have any ideas send me a message.**

**Thanks for Reading you People are the Best!!**

**-Baibabs**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Riza and Roy walked down the hall to the military phone area. (I don't know what it's called so tough luck XP) They signed in and called Furhur Bradley.

"Hello, this is Bradley's personal secretary one moment and you will be connected."

"Hello Roy and Riza what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Wait how did you know it was us!?"

"There's a camera in front of you."

"Sir, I don't think that's legal"

"Of course it is Hawkeye, of course it is."

"Sure it is sir, but anyway I was going to invite you to our real wedding." Silence on the other line.

"It's about Freaking time when is the wedding being held?"

"This Saturday sir, O yeah and I'm pregnant well bye now! *click*"

"Well that went better than expected don't you think Roy?" Roy merely stood there mouth open. Realizing that she talked to him he answered.

"Sure except now my superior knows you're pregnant and is coming to my wedding all is good." The two signed out and walked back to the office to finally start work. By the time they got back to the office everyone knew about the wedding too.

"Hughes can't keep his mouth shut to save his life." Roy hit his forehead with his palm.

"Once again that's what you get for telling Hughes."

Because I'm lazy now it's Saturday

Gracia and Winry helped Riza into her dress. The week had gone by so quickly. Now the chapel was full mainly thanks to Hughes she was surprised he got so many people to come. Roy was in his tux he was ready to make Riza his wife and it was going to be a wedding everyone could see not just him and her, today was one of the best days of his life. The Chaplin told him to stand at the end of the isle.

His palms were sweaty; he could feel butterflies in his stomach. The music played and Riza came out arm in arm with her grandfather. When the ceremony was over they shared their first dance.

"Roy today went better than I expected I actually enjoyed the wedding."

"Well it is your wedding day isn't it supposed to be great." He looked down she had a tint of pink to her face now.

"What is it Riza?"

"Roy, turn and you'll see." They spun around Roy saw what was making her blush Hughes was making kissy faces, and so was her grandfather and the Furhur President.

TO BE CONTIUED

**A/N**

**Sorry this chapter was so short and that it took me awhile to post this chapter. The next chapter will be better promise.**

**Wasn't sure what made her blush so I put down what first came to mind.**

**Thank you so much for reading XD**

**-Baibabs**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two weeks later

Today was the day of the doctors' appointment and Roy hadn't been able to sleep a wink.

"_I swear I'm becoming just like Hughes, I can't sleep because I'm excited and Riza just slept like a log. I really hope I don't start bringing pictures to work." _Riza started to stir.

"Morning Riza ready for your doctors' appointment."

"When do we have to be there?"

"Well truth be told two hours." Riza looked at him.

"You need to get some sleep you're getting rings under your eyes."

"I can't, I'm too excited." Riza sighed and lay back down. He looked at her stomach she was about a month along and was beginning to get a small bump.

"I wonder if it's going to be a girl or a boy." He suddenly realized he asked the question aloud.

"I don't know and you won't ether it's going to be a surprise."

"What do you mean a surprise?!"

"Gracia didn't know neither did Hughes, same with my parents and grandparents and it will be the same for us." Roy turned around and pouted (he was hoping he would know). Riza wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Stop pouting Roy we have to get ready if we're going to be there on time." Suddenly he sprung up and went to go get dressed. Roy was already in the car when Riza came downstairs.

"Come on don't want to be late!"He yelled out the window so she could hear. Riza go in the car toast in hand she shoved a piece in his mouth.

"You need to eat to Roy." She stared at him.

"Fine." He muttered as he swallowed his toast. By the time the two of them got there they had about a five minute wait to see the doctor. Roy placed his hand on Riza's stomach. Three weeks had gone by and he still couldn't believe that he was going to be a father.

"Mustang!" The nurse called their name it was time for the appointment. The two of them walked in side the room.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Falman." Both of there mouths dropped Falman's brother and him looked exactly alike this going to be slightly weirder.

"Mrs. Mustang please lie down on the table." Dr. Falman grabbed the gel (**A/N I don't know what it's called leave me alone)** and placed it on her stomach. The ultrasound thing** (A/N Once again sorry**) was placed on her stomach. Roy grabbed her hand and looked up at the monitor.

"Congratulations Mrs. Mustang you have a healthy baby." Falman looked at the couple and smiled. After the ultrasound was over Falman printed off the image and handed it to the couple. Roy looked at the picture in shock. This baby was his and he just couldn't get over that.

"Roy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am Riza." He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips

**To Be Continued**

**A/N**

**Okay if the doctor I thought hey Falman is just a walking encyclopedia he'd make a great doctor so yeah. I just want to say thanks to:**

**Gyoro and Ururun**

**Blazed Winter**

**YourLifeInWords**

**Kannami**

**little miss clueless**

**And all my readers for reviewing and reading the series thank you all so much!!!**

**I promise the next chapter is coming soon!**

**-Baibabs**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Three Months Along

Roy sighed as he looked at the mountainous stack of paperwork.

"Sir that's what happens when you get off work a day when you're not supposed to." Riza said as she handed him another stack.

"But I had to go!" Pouting slightly Roy turned away from the stack.

"No you didn't you said "I have to see I have too!" that's what you said when I told you that you should go to work." Roy turned back around she did make a very convincing argument.

"But I wanted to now what gender our child would be and then you said we weren't going to find out I don't like calling our kid it or our kid all the time!"

"Then think of a name, sir."

"Fine I will and stop calling me sir!"

"Fine, colonel" She added a smirk and walked off.

"_Hmmm names for a child hmm if we have a boy we could always name him after master Hawkeye, my father, or Riza's grandfather. But what about a girl I could probably ask Hughes for help….but no. If we have a girl we could name her Rae or Katharine."_

"ROY MUSTANG! Stop spacing out and get back to work."

"Fine, but hey this time you didn't call me colonel or si-." He was cut off by a bullet flying right past his head. Time to start the paper work.

*The time is now 6:30 Time to get off work*

Roy smashed his head into the desk.

"So….much…paperwork."

"Once again that's what you get for skipping work yesterday."

*because I'm lazy they are home now XD*

"Roy stop acting so childish you're setting a bad example."

"Well…..I'm just preparing you for what our child will act like."

"No you're not your just upset because you want to know the gender of the babies."

"Well yeah……wait babies…..ITS PULARL SENSE WHEN HAS IT BEEN PLURAL!"

"I told you earlier that it was twins I guess you we're just spacing out." Roy stared off into space. (**A/n I'm breaking the forth wall YAY!)**

"STOP DOING THAT ROY!" Riza tackles Roy to the floor.

"What the heck?!"

"Sorry Roy but you weren't listening to me and I had to put a stop to that."

"Trust me I will be listening cause if I don't the next thing you know you're going to have triplets."

*End of Chapter* (**a/n because I can't think of anything else)**

**A/N- I'm so sorry for not posting in forever. I want to personally thank Cherryline101 for the idea. THANKS FOR STILL READING TO ALL!**

**Ok on a side note Mpreg is SCARY and Roy/Maes will make my brain implode.0.o seriousness**

**Bye! Next chapter will be released soon *I hope***


End file.
